


¡Buenos Días Jack!

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Series: Los Guardianes No. 2111 Colonia W. Joyce [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norte sabe que necesita de otros métodos para despertar a su desganado hijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Buenos Días Jack!

**Author's Note:**

> Lo tengo desde Febrero pero hasta ahorita me dieron ganas de subirlo.

Normalmente, cuando Norte hacía el desayuno, lo hacía tarareando alguna canción o sino, improvisaba alguna tonada. Pero siempre había un ruido de fondo mientras freía tocino, preparaba un huevo revuelto o unos dulces hot cakes. Su mujer, Natasha [1], con la que llevaba 25 años de casado lo ayudaba en lo que podía, o simplemente esperaba a que terminara su tarea, acompañando el tarareo desde su lugar en la mesa. Era una rutina que tenían desde recién casados y que con el paso del tiempo se acentuó más y más. El no hacerlo era sinónimo de que había algo que les preocupaba.

Y ese día, ni Norte ni Natasha, se habían atrevido si quiera a abrir la boca.

El hombre se paseaba por la cocina, buscando lo necesario para el desayuno de ese día y su mujer leía el periódico, bebiendo una taza de café bien cargado.

La preocupación de Norte tenía nombre: Jack Frost.

El albino nuevamente había intentado irse de la casa hace dos noches. Así que Norte tuvo que valerse de toda su persuasión para convencerlo de quedarse... y lo logró. Pero nuevamente, el chico se desveló y no fue a la escuela y se negó a salir de su cuarto en todo el día. Esto era malo, en especial porque se estaba repitiendo mucho últimamente. A ese paso, Norte dudaba que pudiera seguir reteniendo al chico por más tiempo.

Resopló mientras empezaba a preparar el desayuno para los tres. No estaba muy seguro si el chico bajaría o no, pero siempre lo contemplaba para todo lo que hacían. Aunque casi siempre los dejara plantados.

Se escuchó el timbre de la casa, y Norte giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, al igual que su mujer, quien interrumpió su lectura. Seguido de eso, se escuchó la puerta abrirse y una serie de pisadas. La pareja se vio entre sí y Norte sonrió ampliamente, su mujer le imitó.

—¿Le hablaste?

—Creo que si alguien puede con Jack, es él.

Natasha negó con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír, le dio un sorbo a su café y retomó la lectura. Norte volvió al desayuno cuando las pisadas se volvieron más fuertes y se detuvieron.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó la voz de un muchacho

—Arriba— dijo Norte, sin molestarse en quitar la vista de lo que sería su alimento.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue como la persona se alejaba, subía las escaleras, se abría otra puerta y...

—¡AAAAH!

Jack despertaba.

—¡JODETE NIGHTLIGHT!

La sonora risa de Norte se escuchó por toda la casa, junto a la de su mujer y, obviamente, a la de aquel joven que acababa de levantar a Jack de una manera para nada sutil.

—¡VEN AQUÍ!

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, probablemente corriendo, sólo podían escucharlos después de todo.

—Nos vemos Norte, Natasha —le dijo el travieso chico que corría por su vida, cuando paso por la cocina.

—Nos vemos —dijo al unísono la pareja.

—¡Cuando termine contigo no habrá nada que ver, Nightlight!

Probablemente Jack siguió al chico de extravagante pelo azulado hacia la salida y lo persiguió por toda la cuadra. Quién sabe. A Norte y Natasha sólo les interesaba una cosa, y era que Jack se había levantado de la cama.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Sí, Natasha no existe, es otro OC. No quería que Norte fuera soltero así que le di una esposa 8D.


End file.
